The present invention relates to a key ring and screwdriver device, and more particularly to a device having key rings threadably and releasably mounted to opposite ends of a hollow tubular handle, with a reversible screwdriver stored in one open end of the hollow tubular device and capable of being insertable into an opposite open end of the hollow tubular device for driving engagement therewith.
Consumers are well aware of a variety of different types and kinds of key ring devices that are used to hold keys. As distinguished from the several different kinds of key ring devices that are available, the present invention is directed to a combined key ring and screw driver device.
Combined key ring and screwdriver devices are known in the art as including a hollow tubular handle with a key ring threadably and releasably mounted to one open end of the hollow tubular handle. Stored within this open end is a reversible screwdriver blade having different blade ends, i.e., a regular screwdriver blade on one end and a phillips head blade on the other. At the opposite open end of the hollow tubular handle, a ferrule is provided with a polygonal shape that corresponds to the polygonal shape of the reversible screwdriver blade intermediate the different blade ends. This enables the consumer/user to unscrew the key ring from the hollow tubular handle, remove the reversible screwdriver blade stored therein, and insert the reversible screwdriver blade in the ferrule at the opposite open end of the hollow tubular handle, in order to enable the hollow tubular handle and screwdriver blade to function as a screwdriver.
While such aforementioned devices have worked quite well, they do not permit the use of a second key ring on the ferrule end of the hollow tubular element because the ferrule has no way of securing a second key ring and at the same time permit the reversible screwdriver blade to be mounted in driving engagement therewith. Accordingly, the present invention is intended to improve upon and enhance the versatility of such known key ring and screwdriver devices by enabling the key ring to be threadably associated with the same open end of the hollow tubular handle that receives the reversible screwdriver blade in driving engagement therewith.